


Private Lessons Mini Fics

by valkyriewarcry



Series: Private Lessons [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: A collection of mini works that fit into the Private Lessons series.





	Private Lessons Mini Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina is 18 in all of these unless otherwise stated. This first fic is for those of you asking for explicit Zelda/Sabrina content!

She straddled Zelda’s knee, grinding her pussy on Zelda’s thigh. Sabrina clutched her aunt’s shoulders to center herself while she rocked her hips back and forth roughly.

“We’d better hurry you along before Hilda walks downstairs and sees you stark naked in this kitchen riding my leg like Lady Godiva riding furiously from her castle to the township.”

The exhilaration at the possibility of showing off while someone else unexpectedly walked into the room wasn’t enough to keep Sabrina from whipping her head around to glance through the doorways of the kitchen. But her mouth stretched open as she lost herself in Zelda’s suggestion. Her pussy was slipping and sliding with reckless abandon across the solid thigh underneath her.

“You wanton little slut. I think it’s about time to invite Miss Wardwell around again. I know how much having an audience for your unholy deeds pleases you, niece.”

Now, Zelda trailed her hands around Sabrina’s torso and back casually. As if Sabrina wasn’t about to come apart on her lap. Her aunt grabbed a handful of Sabrina’s pale ass in each hand. She pushed into the soft flesh with her nails, but the slight pricking sensation only served to drive Sabrina’s hips and clit forward for more contact.

“Please, can I come?” Sabrina had her eyes shut tight with her blonde head tilted back, and the breathtaking sight had Zelda wishing she remembered the spell to temporarily grow another pair of arms. It would be delightful to cradle Sabrina’s head right now without having to let go of the girl’s beautiful ass.

“Would Mary let you come so quickly? I think not.”

The cruel implication of the answer made Sabrina halt her movement for a few seconds before she resumed sliding back and forth on her aunt’s slippery thigh. The girl clamped her legs tighter around Zelda’s thigh as her self-control fell further out of her grasp. Zelda nearly winced at how hard her niece was gripping her shoulders.

“But she’s not here!”

Zelda smirked as an evil idea crossed her mind. The top high from watching Sabrina unravel on her lap at the kitchen table took over as she said, “No, she’s not, but who is in charge now?”

“You are,” Sabrina panted. Her round eyes opened slightly, her thick black eyelashes fluttering as she struggled to look at Zelda’s face while she made a mess of her lap.

“And who am I?” Zelda asked. She wanted her title to fall from her niece’s desperate mouth before she came.

Zelda mumbled a quick phrase in Latin, causing Sabrina’s eyes to snap wide open, holding them in contact with Zelda’s power hungry gaze.

“Aunt Zelda!”

“Good girl, Sabrina. Bring yourself to orgasm. Quickly now.”

Zelda swallowed a gasp as she watched Sabrina bear down on her thigh. Sabrina’s warm, impossibly wet core felt devilishly good on her bare skin, leaving Zelda in a ruined pair of knickers beneath her dressing gown.

She’d punish the girl later for teasing her - no, daring her - to make her come before breakfast. The cheeky witch even made a joke about ruining her appetite by eating Zelda instead, but Zelda couldn’t let the girl get away with too much at once. That was why Zelda pulled her niece’s nightgown over her head, tugged her panties off, and sat her down over her lap before she was done giggling at her own joke. Zelda felt justified in exerting her control, and, clearly, the girl liked it that way, since she continued humping Zelda’s thigh like it was a personal gift from the Dark Lord himself.

As Sabrina tumbled into an orgasm, the spell Zelda cast demanded the teen keep eye contact. A moan swept through her chest and escaped from between her plump lips as her pussy twitched, releasing a small river of come onto Zelda’s lap. The sight was so beautiful that Zelda wasn’t even cross about Sabrina’s arousal dripping onto her chair.

“You’re always such a divine mess when you come, Sabrina. Breathtaking,” Zelda mumbled before capturing Sabrina’s lips in a searing kiss. Zelda swallowed the rest of the girl’s moans as she finished coming. Though sated in one way, Zelda felt ravenous for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions here or on tumblr: valkyriewarcry


End file.
